The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer software, applications and systems for medical examining, charting, and record keeping.
In general, the medical profession utilizes computer systems to maintain medical records, such as in an electronic medical record, for later retrieval and comparison. Such systems are typically historical in nature and require substantial human manipulation to enter medical data for use in making diagnosis based on trends, changes, and long term indicators as well as possibly for billing purposes.
Electronic systems utilized by medical practitioners at the point of care range from networked laptop computers to thin client workstations. These systems involve user interfaces consisting of text entry boxes and drop down menus. Generally, the nature of the user interfaces requires text entry by means of a computer keyboard.
Osteopathic practitioners may utilize electronic medical systems to record information from patient visits but, like non-osteopathic systems, such systems are not easy to use and often interfere in the patient experience.